A uniquely designed infrared Fundus camera is proposed for Indocyanine Green (ICC) Videoangiography. A working commercial prototype of the system will be designed and constructed using an infrared semi-conductor diode laser source and sensitive video detection, Image processing options will be provided for use in diagnosis and management. Potentially this device will provide improved early and accurate diagnosis of choroidal neovascularization associated with maculopathy and diabetic retinopathy in eyes with vitreous hemorrhage, as well as improved therapeutic management. In Phase I, the infrared laser source was shown to significantly reduce the irradiance required to obtain ICG angiograms as compared to a normal filtered tungsten source, A series of test in animals will be used in Phase II to assess the utility of the prototype device by comparison with other standard and automated angiographic systems. The studies will be extended for use in imaging poorly defined or recurrent choroidal neovascularization. Clinical studies in humans will be conducted to image the retinal and choroidal vasculature in eyes with vitreous hemorrhage. Eyes with neovascularization associated with age related maculopathy and diabetic retinopathy will also be studied clinically on a limited basis to investigate the utility of the system,